FinFET technology is an emerging semiconductor technology that is being researched and developed to provide effective scaling solutions for field effect transistor (FET) fabrication at, and below, the 22 nm node. FinFET structures include one or more narrow semiconductor fin structures, wherein each semiconductor fin structure is gated on at least two sides thereof. FinFET structures may be formed using silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrates, as SOI technology provides low source/drain diffusion, low substrate capacitance, and ease of electrical isolation by shallow trench isolation structures. FinFETs may be also formed on bulk substrates to reduce wafer cost and/or enable formation of certain devices in the bulk substrate. However, the use of SOI substrates or bulk substrates to construct FinFET devices having semiconductor fin structures comprising silicon-germanium (SiGe), for example, can be problematic with regard to fabrication complexity and costs.